


Falling Star

by Im_a_freakin_fan_girl



Category: Star vs the forces of evil - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:23:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_a_freakin_fan_girl/pseuds/Im_a_freakin_fan_girl
Summary: Who would have known the life star had.





	1. Chapter 1

Who would have known everything Star Faced with keeping a smile on the whole time.  
She never truly had a good home life, she loved her parents yet they were so focased on making her the future queen they never realized how sad she truly was.   
~~~~Flash Back~~~~~  
"Now Star this is not how you are going to become queen acting this way" Moon said  
"What if I just want to be a normal girl and not the fucking queen you want me to be" star said  
Moon Laughed "your not normal, your a princess there is nothing normal about you now if you don't do what your told you will be locked up in your room again, yes I will go all "Tangled" on you."  
"WHY DO YOU DO THIS WHY CANT YOU TREAT ME LIKE A DAUGHTER NOT SOME SORT OF PROFET"   
"BECASUE YOU ARE GOING TO BE QUEEN IN A SHORT TIME AND I CANT HAVE YOU BEING THE WAY YOU ALWAYS ACT WHILE RUNNING MEWNI, STOP BEING A LITTLE ANNOYING BITCH LIKE YOU ALWAYS ARE" moon calmed down and fixed her dress. "Go to your room, today's lesson is over"  
Star ran to her room.  
This place was too big to call home and how could she when she hated the place so much.  
~~~~~ End of flashback~~~~~~  
Life was difficult, not only dealing with her mother but also having depression, people say that for having depression you don't always have to be sad, you can just feel sad all the time. Most nights she thinks about how she wishes she never was born or never existed and how things might be better if she just left. She tried many times to get rid of herself but she was just too scared. She never acually killed herself because she worried about her friends. Sometimes Suicide is selfish, one persons pain is taken away but their death causes more pain for others. She needed someway to escape from mewni.   
After she spent the day looking three books about the galaxy and diffrent dementions, her focas rose to a world called earth. The place was diffrent, there was no magic, and in America there was not kings and queens or princesses, there was this thing called a democracy, all the citizens had a choice. Maybe earth would be the best place to relax from royalty. She packed 2 bags, one with clothes and one with as much earth money she could find around mewni which was not a lot because not a lot of people had heard of America or earth in general. Off she went to search for an escape.   
Becasue she was Impish and devious she ran to the travel room, stole dementional scissors and ran of.   
Of corse she was not used to sissies so she opened a portal in the air. She was falling, it was less than a story high but if felt like miles. She was a falling star.   
CRASH  
She fell, but not hitting the ground. Someone caught her.  
"0-0...."  
"Ummm hello.... I guess your falling for me already *he awkwardly tried to wink*"  
"I'm sorry" Star got out of the hands of the stranger who looked around the same age as her, 15.  
"Are you okay, I saw you falling, did you jump off the building, there's other options than suicide" he looked down at stars wrist which was clearly visible with scars.  
Star covered her arm with her sleeve.  
"I'm Marco Diaz by the way and you are?"  
"Star Butterf...." As she said her name a portal opened and her backpack filled with money came crashing down on her.   
Things started getting blurry. Last thing she saw was Marco rushing to help her asking if she was alright and calling for help.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
First chapter :3 I know it's pretty bad. Sorry


	2. Noticing the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rip this is really late but I just found this again so I might as well continue the story.

She started to gain back life to see the eyes of a boy, strangly beautiful. Not like she had seen before. They were, filled with light, energy, joy.. This stranger, as she recalled his name was Marco, was confusing. The strange feeling she got when she looked at this boys eyes. She layed on the couch with this boy looking down on her. It’s like they saw so much in eachother yet knew so little. No words shared till his dog jumped up onto her. He awkwardly stood up and walked out.  
“Did I do something wrong?..” Star mumbles  
She sat up from the couch and looked around. It was a small house but it was more of a home than she felt at mewni.  
She got up and walked to the kitchen, Marco was making a sandwich. He looked up. There were those eyes. She got lost again and so did he, she forgot everything that happened to her when she looked into the crystals starring back at her.  
He turned away,  
“I thought you would be hungery after everything that happened, so who is this mystery girl that fell and landed in my arms only to get smacked with a bag... filled. With money. Where did you get all the money? Did you steal it, there’s enough there to buy Justin Bieber’s house in Hollywood”  
“I.... I ran away, and the money is from my parents. I took what I found and ran”  
“So your parents just have a shit ton of money just lying around”  
“I just met you I don’t need to tell you anything”  
“Ok wanna play like that”  
Marco grabbed her hand and ran up stairs. He let go of her hand and started to climb out the window and onto the roof.  
“You coming?”  
Star was hesitant but went out, Hell if she fell of that’s one thing off her bucketlist.  
They sat on the top of his roof.  
“Well here, I’m Marco Diaz, I’m 15...” Marco explained his not so extordanary life to star.  
“Okay there you go, now tell me about your self”  
Star started to explain why she ran away, about her scars and all about her powers  
“Hmm.” Marco hummed  
“You don’t believe me?”  
“I’m sceptical but I believe you I guess, no ones that insaine to make all that up”  
They climes down from the room and Marco grabbed her hand again. He went from being really awkward to being really out there, this confused her, a lot, did he feel weird around her or did he feel touchy and open. His sassy words would change to innocent.  
He grabbed her hand and they started to run.  
“Follow me”  
They ended up at the park. A short boy, the type of boy that would own a meme page. He stat between them on the park table.  
“HI I’m Darrik” he awkwardly jumped around cheery  
“Darrik stop being a sped”  
“Stop being a dick. OHHHHHHHHH OHHHH”  
He cheered himself on. Marco rolled his eyes. He looked over darrik at star. Once again. Lost in the eyes of eachother. This time smiling. It was like everything around them froze. The feeling was new for star. She didn’t want to look away. His eyes made her feel safe like nothing in the world mattered but in that very moment. He was all she knew. She saw every detail of his eyes the way the light reflected the way his smile went on his face the way his lips curved. It was magical, not like the magic she knew. It was. Special. Not even words could explain how he felt becuase it was strange.  
“I love him I love him I love him” the words continues to repeat in her head. She doesn’t know how to handle. Light and dark, excitement....

Slowly a head starts to separate the gaze. Derriks face rose between them, looking back and forth. from Marco to star Marco to star with a confused look....  
“You guys have been starring at eachother for like 10 min non stop. I don’t think I’ve seen you guys blink once this whole time...” star turned away blushing.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm kinda a potato.


End file.
